Breaking the Ice
by SillyKwado
Summary: Emil's the new kid in school and Xiao's determined to give him the grand tour of the small town. Sure, the guy seems cold hearted but Xiao's sure that he's actually super cool. Plus he's totally hot. What he's not too pleased about is that his annoying sister is at home too. HongIce!


The new kid's name was Emil Steilsson. He was some sort of transfer student from Iceland and damn was he hot. Pale skin and white blonde hair, maybe he was a vampire? Also he had these freaky purple eyes. But they only made him more fascinating.

So, of course, Xiao took it upon himself to show the kid around. After all, he deserved to get a grand tour of their small, boring-ass town. Besides, who wouldn't want totally hot Xiao Wang as their personal tour guide? The kid should be flattered.

He said no.

Xiao had to admit, it hurt, but he was not to be deterred. So, the next day, he tried again.

No. Still it was a no. As was the day after that, and the day after that.

Finally, it was Friday, and Xiao asked him again. It was officially the weekend, they had plenty of time to walk around and stuff.

Emil still said no.

Xiao's cocky smirk faltered for a moment before he said, "Are you sure? I know all of the great sites here."

The Icelander sighed. "Still not interested. Why are you so persistent?"

"Because," Xiao started. "You seem like a pretty cool guy and I want to, like, get to know you and stuff. Is that so weird?"

Emil frowned. "It kind of is."

"Look, just spend the afternoon with me and then you never have to see me again if you don't want to." That was a lie, Xiao would still probably bug him.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Xiao.

"Why not?" came the reply with a shrug. "You don't have any friends here and I'm offering. But it's fine if you don't wanna."

The other thought about it for a minute, then he said, "Fine, but there had better be a dinner somewhere included."

Xiao smirked triumphantly. Yep, he was good.

Not to brag, but it was an awesome tour, if he did say so himself. He was _pretty_ sure Emil even cracked a small smile or two at one of his jokes. That guy was tough though. He hardly ever smiled and was a bit rude at times too. He was cold and didn't like to give away any emotions. Worst of all, he was extremely sarcastic. God, he was perfect.

Oddly enough, Emil ended up asking where Xiao lived, leading to where they were right now.

They were sitting around the kitchen table with a plate of cookies after Xiao gave Emil the grand tour of his small home. Xiao was extremely thankful that the only other person home was his sister, Mei. Although, she wasn't exactly the sanest of the family, she was better than having Emil meet Yao or Yong Soo.

Emil seemed to like her well enough so that was a plus, but Mei was being suspiciously _too_ nice. It made Xiao worried since Mei usually tended to make fun of his friends, even if they are in the same room. In fact, she really liked to make fun of them in Chinese where they can't understand her. (Of course Xiao does the same thing, but that's not the point…).

So it was no surprise when she finally turned to Xiao and said something in Chinese to him.

"他很帅," Mei said to her brother. ("He's very handsome")

"超可爱," Xiao replied back without missing a beat. ("And super cute")

Ah, so that was it. Well, Xiao couldn't lie, he _was _super cute. So he couldn't blame his sister for thinking Emil was hot too. However, she had a date today anyway and Emil was his, so she couldn't have him.

Emil looked at them with a raised eyebrow and Xiao smirked back.

"Don't worry we're not, like, talking about you."

"I wasn't worried," Emil replied back while rolling his eyes.

Xiao turned back to Mei. "他真的完美，对不对？" ("He's perfect, right?")

"对。。。" Mei said hesitantly. ("Right…") She can't deny the handsomeness, but perfect? She wasn't so sure of that. She continued, "他似乎有点儿伧。。。" ("He seems a little rude…")

"没有，他很好人," Xiao said honestly. He did believe that Emil was nice… ("No, he's a very good person.")

"你盲目吗？" Mei scoffed. ("Are you blind?")

"只盲目的爱," Xiao responded back with a smirk. ("Only blind in love~")

"Whatever." Mei rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, I'm going to get ready for my date. Nice to meet you, Emil." Emil nodded in response and said a quiet "Likewise."

"Your skirt's tucked into your underwear!" Xiao called as Mei started to leave the room, trying to make her freak out.

Instead, she turned around and flipped him off. "Joke's on you, I'm not wearing any underwear!" And she left the room.

Xiao blanched. He yelled back at her, "Gross! C'mon, we have a guest over!"

"你很愚蠢。" ("You're stupid")

Xiao looked over surprised at Emil who had spoken. He was blushing and had his arms crossed his chest.

"You can speak Chinese?" Xiao asked shocked with wide eyes (and he totally did not stutter!).

"Yeah," Emil responded nonchalantly. "I've been learning since I was like 6. And you were totally talking about me by the way."

Xiao blushed slightly. "Well… uh, yeah… I mean…"

Emil smirked. "So you think I'm hot huh?"

Xiao blushed even harder and quickly avoided his eyes. "No idea what you're like talking about…"

Emil scoffed. "Yeah? Well I think 我对你感兴趣。" ("I'm interested in you")

Oh really? Xiao smirked. "你愿意和我约会吗？" (" Would you like to go out with me?")

Emil blushed and rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips anyway. "可以。" ("Sure.")

* * *

A/N

So not the best story I've ever written but I just really wanted to write something short about Emil being nearly fluent in Chinese xD In AUs, I tend to make him know Chinese or Korean or something (or at least in my head).

And sorry about this being the third HongIce I've written in a row dealing with languages… Can you tell I like languages? XD And sorry, title sort of doesn't fit but I wanted to use it ;P (I think I'm so clever)

I would like to thank Jessica for being my personal Chinese translator (and the internet) ;P Thank you! :D

Don't worry, I'm working on Waterloo for those who wonder, and HHG should update real soon (hopefully) :)

Hope you liked this! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D

谢谢! (Thank you)


End file.
